


Snuggie Fic

by thesirensaresingingmysongs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensaresingingmysongs/pseuds/thesirensaresingingmysongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets a Snuggie.<br/>[really short cute fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggie Fic

Frank received a package that was light and squidgy from a fan. Excitedly, he ripped open the package, eager to see what was in it. At first, it simply appeared to be a large sheet of dark blue fabric. He turned the large sheet around, revealing sleeves and he chuckled, realising it was in fact, a snuggie: one of those really long coats you wear backwards.

He liked to play around with his gifts, try them out. He put on the snuggie and thought it would be funny to surprise the rest of the band by walking in like a zombie.

Hopping off the sofa, he put on his shoes and stuck his hands out, covering his face and body. Frank stumbled a bit as he tried to get used to the extra long garment. He started to take larger footsteps as he got used to walking with it right by his feet.

While Frank was finding the thought of frightening his band highly amusing, he didn’t hear Gerard come into the room. Frank looked back to his feet, just making sure his footing was still okay. As he gained confidence in what he was doing again, he started to walk at a much more natural pace, not expecting the garment to stop under his feet and make him trip. He definitely didn’t expect to be caught by someone. He lowered the snuggie from his eyes and found himself looking at the main man, Gerard.

Frank felt his face warm up with anxiety, he didn’t like people looking right at him, especially not someone he knew so well. Frank noticed Gerard still hadn’t let him go and smiled slightly, hopefully getting the message across to Gerard that he’d noticed his hesitance. Gerard continued to look right into Frank’s eyes and smiled wider. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Frank, you can be silly sometimes. If I wasn’t here, you’d have hit yourself." He laughed, helping him to his feet. Frank hugged the taller man and thanked him, burying his head into his shoulder and smiling. Frank was the perfect height for head-burying as he was so small.

They sat down on the sofa, snuggling up together, as Gerard put his arm round Frank's waist and squished him up against himself.

Gerard whispered, "I wrapped and gave you the snuggie. I knew you'd do something stupid and adorable in it."

Frank smiled slightly. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Gerard sighed contentedly.

He was glad to have such a kind man as a best friend, band mate and lover.


End file.
